5-Star Hero Comparisons
This page will allow you to sort heroes in each of the 5 classes of heroes in the way that you find the most important to you. Everything will be collapsed to start (not applicable on mobile browsers) to save space and to allow me to put the passive skill details on the page so that you may compare them as well without having to go to another page. I'll describe the new Passive skill Freeze from Update 1.1.11 here since it is a bit unique; it exists across 4 different classes with different percent chances in each. It's also pretty wordy so doing the meat of it here will allow the descriptions below to not greatly hog space in comparison to other descriptions. Freeze: Each hit has a % chance to freeze the enemy for 2 rounds or reception of 2 attacks, whichever occurs first; frozen enemy has increased DEF but it is then greatly decreased when the ice breaks/thaws. --Note: No tanks have Crit to begin with. --Tanks with Demon form bonus: Dian Wei, Xu Chu, Zhang Liao, Lu Bu --Tanks with no 7-star form: Xiahou Dun Tank Table Tank Passive Skills: Block: Has a 50% chance to block 50% of incoming damag Counterattack: Has a 50% chance to counterattack Counter Damage: When attacked, has a 50% chance to rebound some damage Guard: Has a 50% chance to block attacks on allies Rejuvination: Attack has a 50% chance to cause HP recovery effect Freeze: 10% chance --Note: No healers have Crit or Hit to begin with. --Healers with Demon form bonus: Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Da Qiao, Hua Tuo --Healers with no 7-star form: Zhou Yu, Sun Quan Healer Table Healer Passive Skills: +Defense: Healing has a 30% chance to also raise the target's defense Enrage: Heal and raise rage by 30 *(Cao Cao has 40 instead) Inspire: Healing has a 30% chance to raise target's attack by 20% for 1 round Purify: Dispels 1 random ally's debuff or remove 1 enemy's buff and has 30% chance to provide 20% immunity chance to allies (Da Qiao provides a rejuvenation effect instead of an immunity effect) Recover: When healing, the target with the lowest HP instead receives 60% --Note: Except for Demon Lu Bu (160) and Wolf King (160), no Warrior has Dodge to begin with. --Warriors with Demon form bonus: Zhang Fei, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, Guan Yu --Warriors with no 7-star form: Taishi Ci, Lu Lingqi Warrior Table Attack 1 Passive Skills: Blood Thirst: During attack, recovers HP equal to 65% of damage dealt Column: Attack deals 130% splash damage to all enemies in the same column as the target Crit: During attack, raises crit by 25% Pursue: During attack, launches follow-up attack for 150% damage Row: Attack deals 130% splash damage to all enemies in same row as target Stun: Normal attack has a 30% chance to stun enemies for 2 rounds Freeze: 10% chance --Note: Except for Yeti (80), no Archer has CritRes to begin with. --Archers with Devil form bonus: Zhen Ji, Huang Zhong, Xiao Qiao, Sun Shangxiang, Diao Chan --Archers with no 7-star form: Yu Jin Archer Table Attack 3 Passive Skills: Bleeding: Attack has a 30% chance to cause bleeding, causing 80% damage per turn for 2 turns; effect stacks Block Healing: Attack has a 30% chance to reduce enemy heals by 50% for 1 round -Defense: Attack has a 30% chance to reduce enemy defense by 20% Dread: Attack has a 30% chance to reduce enemy attack by 20% for 1 round Poisoned: Attack has 30% chance to cause poisoning, dealing 160% damage 2 turns later; effect stacks Reducing Rage: Attack reduces enemy rage by 50 Stun: Attack has a 20% chance to stun enemy for 1 round --Note: Except for Ice Dragon (80), no Mage has Hit to begin with. --Mages with Demon form bonus: Sima Yi, Pang Tong, Zhuge Liang --Mages with no 7-star bonus: Guo Jia Mage Table Attack All Passive Skills: Last Hit: Enemy with lowest HP will receive 90% damage Precision: Enemy with the highest damage will receive 90% damage Sneak Attack: Enemy with lowest defense will receive 90% damage Stun: During attack, has an 8% chance to stun enemy for 1 round Freeze: 3% chance